Watching Over You
by lostsunsets
Summary: my take on the scene where hermione cries in HBP! out of character! harry comforts her, and shows what true friendship is! not a romance story! ron is a jerk in this one, i personally hate ron so...anyway read and review please! oneshot


AN: so here's another harry and hermione comforting story. sorry i can't help myself. they have the most amazing friendship! screw ron! (sorry fangirls) ron so does not deserve hermione, what was jk thinking? i kinda made ron an ass in this story, but harry to the rescue!

* * *

Harry walked out of the common room and heard someone crying on the nearby staircase. Concern washed over him, not too long ago, Hermione had walked out when Lavender had kissed Ron and he kissed her back. He walked over to the stairs and saw her sitting there with birds flying around her. She looked up at him and said, "Charm spell. Just practicing."

He took a seat next to her on the stairs and said, "Well, they're really good."

She then asked him a question that he hadn't been expecting. "How does it feel, Harry?" He was about to ask her what, when she continued, "When you see Dean with Ginny?"

"Oh, um…"

"I know, I see the way you look at her. You're my best friend." He was about to answer her when Ron and Lavender came running in. He gave a look that was disappointing and before he knew it, both of them were gone and Hermione was sitting back on the stairs next to him. Her arms wrapped around his arm and his hand rested on hers.

"It feels like this," he said as she cried on his shoulder. And all he could do at the moment was hold her. He hated seeing one of his best friends crying because his best friend had broken her heart. And at the moment he wanted to kill Ron.

After she finally composed herself and stopped crying. Harry held out his hand and helped her up to her feet. She smiled then hugged him. He returned the hug and held her tight in his arms. She pulled away and saw the wet spot on his shoulder then said, "Sorry, 'bout your shirt, Harry."

He looked at his right shoulder and saw that it was indeed wet with her tears. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's what I'm here for." He smiled his "Harry Potter" smile and then checked his watch. "It's getting late. Let's get some sleep."

Harry watched as she went into her dorm room safely then turned to go into his own. He walked in and saw Ron sitting on his bed looking smug. Obviously pleased with himself about what happened that night. And looking at him, Harry felt the anger well up in him more than it was before. He walked over and stared down at him. "What the bloody hell is your problem?" He asked, growing more frustrated every second.

Ron got up and met Harry's eye. "What? It's not my fault that Hermione's so sensitive. She doesn't have to have everything."

"God, Ron! Why do you have to be such a git? You're just blinded by jealousy. So what if she snogged Krum. That's none of your business. Get over it! I can't believe that you just did that!"

"Harry, no offense mate, but what I do is none of your business."

"It is when it concerns Hermione!" Just then Harry cocked his fist and punched Ron in the face and gave him a fat lip and black eye. Harry then went back down into the common room and collapsed on the couch. He took off his shirt and stared down at the wet spot on the shirt. He released a sigh and threw it on a nearby chair. He then laid down on the couch and was asleep in seconds.

When he woke up the next morning, he saw Hermione sitting in the chair by him holding the shirt that she had cried on last night. He placed his glasses on and sat up, he gave her a small smile and asked, "Hey, how you doing this morning?"

She looked into his kind green eyes and smiled, then replied, "You know." She shrugged. "I heard what you said to Ron last night…"

"Oh…sorry. Didn't know that it was that loud," he said slightly embarrassed.

She handed him his shirt and said, "Thanks for sticking up for me Harry."

"Ron was being a prick and I couldn't let him get away with what he did. Hurting you the way that he did. It's just not right." He slipped his shirt on and smiled at her. "So now that Ron's pissed off at both of us. What'd you say that we go down to breakfast and go visit Hagrid?"

She nodded and they left the common room together, Harry still protective over her. They ate their breakfast in silence then Ron walked in and they looked up at him. Harry saw the damage that he caused Ron clearly now. His left side of his face was bruised up pretty bad and his lip was holding a cut, the swelling had gone down. Ron saw them then backed slowly out of the Great Hall, obviously wanting to wait 'til they were done. Hermione turned to Harry and said, "You know you don't have to chose sides. I understand. Ron's your best friend. Really Harry it's okay."

"No way, 'Mione. Not anymore, not after his behavior last night. Besides, someone's gotta look after ya." She gave a small laugh and nodded. "Come on, let's go to Hagrid's." They stood and Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Harry." They then left.

* * *

AN: yeah there it is, the rest of the ending is up to you and your imagination! please don't forget to review! thanks :)


End file.
